Cosmetic compositions comprising a liquid fatty phase are commonly used nowadays, in particular for cleansing, caring for, making up and/or treating the skin, the hair and the scalp. The daily use of these compositions means that those using them are always more demanding and more sensitive to the texture more generally to the organoleptic properties of these compositions.
Thus, it has been noted that cosmetic compositions which comprise more than 10% by weight of fatty phase containing more than 40% by weight of non-volatile oil, are found to be advantageous for making up for the lack of cutaneous lipids in dehydrated skin, but on the other hand can pose problems in terms of sensory properties, insofar as they are capable of generating a greasy effect, sometimes accompanied by a tacky effect and/or a shiny appearance, which users do not find attractive.
In addition to this undesirable effect from a sensory perception point of view, these emulsion-type compositions can show a lack of stability when they are combined with certain materials. Thus, it has been noted that the presence of large amounts of UV screens, in particular organic UV screens, in emulsions of this type can affect the stability thereof over time, or even initiate demixing thereof. The composition then becomes inhomogeneous and is no longer usable.